


礼物

by youki7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youki7/pseuds/youki7





	礼物

开个假车，无证驾驶。  
700集剧情以后，严重OCC，踩雷不要打我我没有证的。  
是个甜饼，祝大家情人节快乐。

正文：  
鸣人今天从火影塔出来很不开心，几乎是耷拉着脸，鹿丸拍着他的肩祝贺他他也皱着眉。  
他刚刚被高票通过选举成为下任火影，等明年开春卡卡西届满就能上任了，并且为了保证他这个万年下忍破格成为火影，长老院督促鸣人即日起入驻火影塔跟着卡卡西学习。  
这本该对鸣人这个从小嚷着要当火影的人来说是个天大的好事，毕竟终于要实现从小到大的梦想了。但是他从火影塔出来后就是不开心。  
“通知马上就会下达，今天全村人都会知道这个消息，甚至村外的人也会知道我们忍界四战最大功臣鸣人会成为木叶的第七任火影” 鹿丸再次拍拍他的肩“所以，你在无精打采什么？”  
“他也会知道吗？”  
鹿丸惊讶的看着鸣人，仿佛是第一天认识鸣人一样“你是不是傻？刚刚卡卡西还提到早就给佐助传信让他回村协助你，不是被他严厉的拒绝了好几次吗？他肯定比我们先知道啊！”智商超过220的全自动智能大脑突然卡顿了一下，鹿丸突然意识到什么，更加目瞪口呆的看着鸣人“你们小两口不会又吵架了吧？我说怎么佐助突然又跑了？”  
鸣人皱着的眉头更加瘪了，整个人哭丧着脸。“那个那个，我打了他一顿！”鸣人感到泄气的说“我不是故意的！我真不是故意的嘛~我那天不是第一次嘛特别疼，佐助居然把我从沙发上直接扯下来按到地上，我刚做完S级任务浑身痛的要命佐助力气又很大按着我，我一急就打了他……”  
鹿丸彻底被惊得合不拢嘴"够了够了，我不想知道两个基佬的第一次，我是个直男好不好，话说不是在一起很久了么怎么还第一次佐助真是太不给力了“鹿丸冲鸣人翻了翻白眼”,既然惹他生气了好好赔礼道歉就好了”  
然后鹿丸一溜烟跑了，留鸣人继续在火影塔外面沮丧。他已经受够了鸣人把他当情感智能团，天天把和佐助腻腻歪歪的事情描述给他听，他可是有女朋友的直男啊！

四战后佐助拒绝了纲手安装假肢的提议打着四处旅行的名义跑了。鸣人越想越不对，好不容易把人找回来了怎么又跑了？而且本来就觉得把人家手搞断一只的"罪魁祸首”，他负罪心理越来越让他难受，村子里一直没有停止对佐助的不好的流言，虽然已经命令禁止提起，但是还是有人会说，鸣人听了更加不舒服，明明佐助也是一个受害者得说，佐助可是世界上最单纯又最厉害的人了！于是鸣人想到一个好办法，就是三天两头的去要求接出村的任务，越远的越接，难度越大的越接，他试图在外面能够遇到佐助。仙人感知模式这时候帮了他大忙，他可以从漫天未知的世界里慢慢感知佐助的下落。  
过了大半年时候，两个人终于在一小驿站遇到，鸣人兴奋个老半天，拉着佐助说个不停，从村子重建说到自己这次的任务，从自己好像长高了一点儿说到佐助下一个目的地。后来能遇上的频率越来越频繁，佐助终于从偶遇好友的开心的状态中反应过来，吊车尾这是有意跟踪啊？终于有次在森林里相遇时把鸣人直接按树上，压着他问跟着来到底有什么目的。  
鸣人很久之前就组织好的语言早就忘光了，他这次真的是巧合，他在森立里疾跑的时候突然感知到了佐助的查克拉，然后又兴冲冲的跑过来假装这次偶遇。他看着佐助日渐长起来的鬓发，长到有点遮住眼睛了，佐助的眼睛一直都很漂亮，幽森的像大海一样吸引着鸣人的眼睛沉溺其中出不来。鸣人低下头不敢直视佐助的眼睛了。他红着脸支支吾吾不出声，他大脑在磕磕绊绊拼凑语言想着怎么从“我们是朋友”开头的时候，佐助突然低头一口咬住了鸣人的嘴巴。鸣人瞬间无师自通了起来，这他妈不就是最好的解释吗？！还要我解释个啥？然后没有经验的两个人就相互扯着对方的脖子和肩膀，相互咬着对方的嘴巴不肯松气。  
“下次不要接这种危险的任务了，你还是个下忍别忘了，一直跨级接任务，卡卡西心真大”  
佐助把鸣人毫不留情的咬的七荤八素完全喘不来气，自己却和没事人一样抱着双臂看着鸣人，除了眼睛里水色更加潋滟根本看不出刚刚还那么激烈的吻了鸣人。  
“我……我就是想出来看看你嘛”鸣人大脑缺氧，再也打不出朋友卡。但是他七零八落的思维也一直组织不起来，我们这是什么情况？还没有谈恋爱就接吻了？不对啊不符合逻辑啊？  
“那以后我经常回去吧，你别老往外跑了，你现在还融合了十尾之力很危险的，好好学习怎么做火影吧”佐助还是冷冰冰的语气。  
但是鸣人完全生不起气来。  
于是那次之后佐助果真每隔几个月就回村了。之前还会避着人，整天呆在宇智波的宅子里，后来被鸣人老是极其相当热情的往街上带，还不停的拉着佐助参加同期小伙伴的聚餐。终于在有次聚餐时候被小樱拍着桌子忍不住说破“你们两个可不可以不要公然虐狗？天天手拉手上街是怎么回事？”  
“佐助手不方便啊~”鸣人大口吃着丸子，理直气壮的回小樱。  
“他只是手断了脚没断啊~”连丁次都忍不住了。他从鸣人面前抓了一堆丸子挪到自己跟前。  
“喂喂佐助你好歹解释一下嘛~”鸣人想不到怎么回答小樱，扯了一下旁边一直沉默寡言的某只。  
然后佐助，侧过身双手捧着鸣人的脸亲了一口，然后又低头把鸣人盘子里剩下的丸子吃了。  
众人石化。  
亲都可以在众人面前亲，牵个手又有什么问题。佐助一向是行动派。  
村里几乎所有的少女心都在那天破裂了，很大部分是佐助的迷妹，也有鸣人的。  
“啊~为什么最强的帅哥最后是和另一个最强的帅哥在一起？”  
“怎么样才能从鸣人手里抢回佐助？"  
"鸣人怎么变这么可爱了好想跟佐助抢啊~”  
村里面少女们从抢人的念头后来麻木到"幸好佐助出村了，不然这两个人要虐狗到什么时候！“  
其实他们两个在那次众人面前亲了一口之外，并没有任何公开的虐狗行为，连私下都没有，佐助就像个禁欲冰山男，之前怎么样现在还是怎么样，而鸣人多半脸皮薄，他也没有任何经验不知道该怎么样做才是正确的下一步发展。只好在佐助回村的时候，有事没事围在佐助身边打转，越看越觉得这个人怎么会这么好看。  
两个人算是很平淡的谈着恋爱，鸣人该做任务去做任务佐助该出村出村，也没有干涉对方的自由。鸣人觉得这两年的生活简直幸福到不行，世界和平,没有人说他是九尾小鬼也没有人抓他，朋友们都很好，佐助也会经常回家。后来他有次无意看到平时面无表情的佐井红着脸和井野偷偷地躲在花丛里接吻，鸣人瞬间就明白了，他这两年一直觉得美中不足的地方在哪里？他和佐助根本就没有再亲过了！既然佐助不主动，就我来主动一点吧！下次我一定也要把佐助亲的七荤八素的！  
于是在一次完成S级任务回来之后，发现佐助在家里，他连衣服都没有换兴冲冲的朝佐助扑过去又亲又咬，鸣人急于进一步表达自己对佐助的喜欢，仗着自己有两只手牢牢的固定住佐助的身体不让他反抗，鸣人大口大口的吸着佐助的嘴巴不松开。自己却慢慢缺氧到快要窒息腿软了。蓝色的眼睛里泪光莹莹，佐助的味道太美了想要哭了怎么办。  
佐助终于不负鸣人众望，把鸣人压倒在了沙发上，开始反攻起来。同样是没有技巧的吻技，但是佐助的侵略性明显得多，趁着鸣人大脑缺氧状态，直接把鸣人身上的脏衣服扒光了，从嘴巴到脖子再到胸口，甚至恶作剧一般的咬了咬鸣人粉嫩的乳头，没想要鸣人居然疼得颤抖起来，嘴巴里逸出哭腔。佐助的欲望被鸣人彻底点燃，他并非一个禁欲少年，相反在长期保持洁身自好的忍者生涯里，他一直忍着自己的欲望，战争之前想着复仇，战争期间自己都不知道自己能不能活下来，战争之后又和鸣人撕了朋友卡，但是他一直这么脱线又于心不忍伤害他。而且他一直觉得，自己曾经是叛忍的身份，可能会成为鸣人成为火影的绊脚石。佐助既温柔，又残忍的隐藏着自己的欲望。定力方面，他更是个中高手，可以做到每次鸣人都用发光的大眼睛看着他，他都可以毫无动作。  
然而这次他只想狠狠地蹂躏鸣人，他怎么又去接S级任务，这么不听话，大脑还是这么脱线，知不知道外面很危险？佐助坚硬的分身涨的难受，他挤进鸣人的腿间，只想狠狠的抽插，但是鸣人是一个实打实的成年男性，结实的胸膛和同样肌肉分明的大腿，他还一直在乱蹬，佐助难受的更加压紧了鸣人，一边亲着他稍微柔软的胸口，分身狠狠的插进鸣人大腿根部，一只手在鸣人身上乱摸，想要找到哪里有比较柔软的地方，诚然，鸣人翘起来的坚硬的分身硌着佐助了，他觉得既兴奋又难受，鸣人呜咽着也挺着跨，分身夹在两个人之前，顶端都兴奋地流出了液体，打湿了佐助和自己的腹部，鸣人有些害羞的企图往后挪一下臀部，佐助反应过来用手按住他的臀部试图制止他的逃离，然后佐助摸到了，一个手感超级柔软有弹性的地方。  
佐助更加兴奋的揉着鸣人的两个肉馒头，鸣人长期执行任务，本来偏麦色的皮肤这几年被晒的更加呈现成熟的小麦色泽，而且一直锻炼的很好的身材，修长而结实，惟独臀部一直被保护的很好，有着明显的色差，像是少年人独有的白皙和柔软，佐助简直爱不释手，然后更加一般揉捏着，一边用坚硬的分身挤进去。两个人简直是零距离的贴在了一起，鸣人的分身也很可观，虽不及佐助的分量但是也有着成年人的狰狞，它被佐助体温稍低的平坦的小腹摩擦的极其舒服，鸣人甚至逸出了呻吟放松了抵抗。佐助一只手轻松的把鸣人的一条腿掰开，两腿大张，佐助的分身终于挤进了刚刚他的手蹂躏过的地方，巨大的伞状顶部，天生用来进攻，它轻易地找到了一个更加柔软又紧致的地方，佐助大脑接受到了这个讯号，对！就是这里！他兴奋地用力挺了进去！紧致的快感冲击着佐助的神经，还没进去一半就如此舒服了，天啊，鸣人是怎么样的一个宝物？然而没有经验根本就没有过扩张的后穴，瞬间撕裂开来，鸣人疼的大脑从缺氧状态瞬间回神，抬腿就把佐助狠狠的踹翻在地上。他弓着身子，顾不上前面还没有发泄的磨人劲，用手捂着屁股”啊疼死我了！你走开别碰我！”兴奋状态的鸣人被剧烈的疼痛打断，他的分身瞬间蔫了下来，可怜的垂着腿间，顶端还是湿湿的冒着粘液。  
佐助挑起的欲望被打断，还被鸣人踹在地上，整个人像被鸣人的螺旋丸击中，他完全当机回不过神了，分身还在硬挺挺的暴露在空气中，想比刚刚的兴奋样子也蔫了不少。  
“都出血了疼死我了，混蛋佐助！”鸣人带着哭腔捂着屁股，眼睛里的水汽更盛，看着可怜极了。  
然后，佐助这个开荤开在一半的人又恢复了禁欲男的本性，他站起来搂着鸣人，不停地道歉。  
“以后我再也不会伤害你了鸣人，你不要哭”  
佐助哄了半天鸣人，鸣人做完任务疲倦随着佐助温和的声音涌了上来，他居然在这种情况下睡着了。然后醒来就发现，佐助又不见了。

这个详情他肯定不好意思告诉鹿丸，也不好意思问其他人，佐助这是还在生气所以这么久了一直不回来吗？我屁股第二天就不痛了好不好，九尾人柱力的恢复能力不是盖的说！鸣人一直想等着佐助回来跟他解释，但是佐助一直没有回来，连卡卡西传信告诉他自己要任命火影了都不回来，佐助也太小气了吧。不过埋怨归埋怨，鸣人不会真的觉得佐助小气，自己在人家那么兴奋的时候突然踹人家一脚也是很不对的 ，好孩子鸣人决定听从鹿丸的话，好好给佐助赔礼道歉。但是鸣人这种单细胞的大脑又不懂怎么道歉比较合适，于是他决定问小樱。  
“哈？你说我要是惹井野生气了怎么道歉啊？当然好好跟她解释啊，井野不会真的生我的气的”  
“要是真生气啊？真生气我就先送她一份礼物表示自己道歉的诚意啊,喂鸣人，你不会惹井野生气了吧？井野生气很恐怖诶你要不要先跟她示弱看看再好好跟她说？“  
鸣人谢过小樱就跑回家了，他召唤出佐助留给他用来紧急情况联络的忍鹰，虽然这只忍鹰在长期担任着两个人相会传来传去废话的工作。  
“佐助我错了你快回来吧，我要当火影啦~”鸣人把纸条绑上去。  
佐助回复一张空白的纸条。  
“天他真的生气了怎么办？”鸣人接任下任火影的消息传出去了，但是他一点也兴奋不起来，同期小伙伴找他出去庆祝他也提不起精神，看来认错没有用了，得好好赔礼道歉才行。  
“佐助我有礼物送给你，快点回来~不回来我出村找你的说”鸣人又把纸条绑好，放飞忍鹰。  
第二天忍鹰没有回来，鸣人兴奋起来，佐助这是要回来了，果然小樱说得没错送礼物是对的！鸣人终于出门了，精神奕奕的。村民看见他都热情的打着招呼，鸣人更加开心了，他要好好准备准备，佐助要回来了。  
晚上鸣人轻手轻脚的钻进了宇智波的宅子，灯亮着，佐助果然回来了！他溜进佐助房间，房间里没有人，有淋浴的水声传来，在洗澡？他把从木叶最好的饭店打包回来的饭菜放在桌子上。一副乖巧的样子坐在餐桌前等着。鸣人今天特意换了件新衣服过来，或许是心情总算好起来了，他看起来气色红润精神奕奕，大大的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。  
佐助走出浴室，穿着宇智波家传统的蓝色家居服，他头发还没有吹干，有几缕湿湿的塌在脸上，浑身f泛着水汽蕴氲，本来就白皙的皮肤看起来更是动人，鸣人有些看的痴了，耳朵微微泛红。  
”吊车尾你这是干什么？”佐助走近他，今天的鸣人怎么和印象中不一样？  
“来来来佐助来吃饭”鸣人反应过来，拉着佐助坐下后，自己还跨坐在佐助腿上。  
这个大胆的举动让佐助身体僵直，他一只手不好搁哪里放，本来就清冷的声音更加严肃，“你到底要做什么？”  
“佐助喂我吃饭嘛，人家去卡卡西那里学习了一天很饿的说，他说不看完文件都不让我吃饭”鸣人轻微的扭动着身体，像是学着女孩子撒娇。  
幸好凳子是老式的，宽大又结实，不然两个1米8多的男人叠坐在一起都有会塌的危险，佐助叹了一口气，有些无奈的扶着他的腰防止他摔下去，鸣人看着身材那么结实其实挺轻的嘛，看来自己不村子里他真的都不会好好吃饭啊。  
、“鸣人，饿了就坐好，自己吃”  
鸣人大概是第一次冲着自己的恋人撒娇，满脸通红的把头埋在佐助的肩膀上，温热的鼻息刺激着佐助的脖子，佐助有些躁动起来，但是忍着，伸手想把鸣人从自己身上提起来。没想到鸣人轻轻的扭着身子，双腿磨蹭着佐助的大腿，把佐助的手掰下来往自己的臀部那里带，还从裤子上面直接伸手进去，没有内裤？鸣人没有穿内裤？佐助倒吸一口气，僵硬在那里随着鸣人的动作一下又一下的抚摸着鸣人柔软又富有弹性的屁股。  
“鸣人我不想伤害你，你自己下去”佐助保持着自己的理智，咬紧的牙咬得脸都有点疼。  
“我这里也饿了，你要喂饱我~”  
鸣人头埋得更深，他脸上滚烫，几乎是咬着佐助的耳朵说。  
鸣人的鼻息重重的喷在佐助的脖子上，因为动情和害羞鸣人的沙哑着嗓音，这是一个雷，炸在了佐助一直绷紧的理智上。  
佐助有些生气的单身托着鸣人站起来，鸣人害怕掉下午双腿紧紧的缠着他的腰部，分身更加紧贴着佐助的小腹，把体温一直偏低的的皮肤蹭的微微发热起来，这种温热粘腻沾满自己铃口分泌出来粘液的触感，让鸣人更加动情的把自己的跨步往佐助身上送，臀缝摩擦着佐助同样火热而巨大勃起的分身，一种微妙的酥麻的痒意从尾椎一节一节的传导上腰椎胸椎，等它慢慢爬上大脑的时候，鸣人的理智和羞涩已经彻底被融化洗礼，他更加卖力的一点一点的磨蹭着佐助的坚挺，太爽了这感觉！  
佐助把鸣人摔在床上的时候，他才反应过来，自己似乎玩过火了，他下意识的双手护着胸部，坚硬挺立的乳头还有点微微的刺痛，“佐助你……你可不可以轻点，我怕疼”  
说完一副英勇就义任人宰割的模样躺好，佐助此时再不行动就真的是性冷淡了， 他作为四战另一个日天日地的男主爆发出超强的动手能力，把隔着两个人的一衣服瞬间就给剥了。佐助单手把鸣人的手拉起来越过头顶压着，不让他遮遮掩掩，然后低头啃咬着鸣人未经人事还是粉嫩的乳头。一开始佐助没有技巧的牙齿总是有点用力的咬到细嫩的皮肤，鸣人疼的直冒眼泪，佐助的分身硬的像铁块一样直直的戳着鸣人的两个阴囊，鸣人既觉得压痛，又有点爽到不自觉的来回轻轻扭动着腰部，佐助被鸣人这么一蹭一蹭厮磨把耐心和克制都蹭没了。鸣人这是跟谁学的怎么会这么会磨人？于是佐助恨恨的用牙齿拉起鸣人的乳头用舌头重重一吸，给他以示警戒放老实点。之前还在腰椎上慢慢爬的酥麻感觉瞬间冲上顶端，变成快感又冲向四肢百骸，鸣人腰部一挺，瞬间射了出来，然后呜咽的喘着气，高潮过后的身体敏感而热情，他还在不自觉的夹紧大腿，突然的紧致感让佐助爽到，他一向是个很聪明的人，立马无师自通起来。他的坚硬渴望着更柔软更紧致的地方。  
佐助放开鸣人的双手，开始一下又一下温柔的舔弄吮吸着鸣人的乳头，直到把一颗变的又红又肿挺立在空气中，在鸣人麦色的肌肤上，饱含着水光看起来色气无比，鸣人那种酥麻的感觉再次从尾椎慢慢堆积起来，蠢蠢欲动，但是怎么样都到不了刚刚那种瞬间登顶的感觉，尝过一次甜头的年轻人食髓知味，忍不住哼哼唧唧起来，想要更多，更热烈的感觉。  
“佐……佐助，另一边，另一边”他双手抱着佐助的头，空虚的另一边急需要同样的待遇。  
佐助听话的放开满是口水的乳头，轻轻啃咬起另一颗起来。  
鸣人的快感更胜，刚刚射过一次精的分身又微微抬起头来，上面还沾满了第一次喷射的精液，蹭着佐助的肌肤，他还是觉得差一点，还差一点。这种又酥又麻的感觉噬咬着鸣人，让他浑身颤抖地更加厉害。  
佐助一下又一下的揉捏起他很喜欢的屁股起来，这次的手感比上次好太多，他总算是有半次经验的人，不会像上次那么鲁莽伤害到鸣人。上次还没进去就让鸣人流血，佐助下意识的躲了鸣人很久，害怕自己又那么鲁莽伤害到他，吊车尾一向大大咧咧的，肯定是很痛了才会反应那么大吧，佐助躲了鸣人大半年，总算是有决心，希望这次能够慢慢来，要让鸣人爽到。他一边给自己加油鼓气，一边用指头轻轻按压着那个封闭着有些凹陷进去的小孔，一下又一下撩开，抚摸着上面的皱褶。鸣人被双乳刺激的快意不上不下没有登顶，他有些急躁的扭动着腰磨蹭着自己的分身，想用手去抓着抚摸，又舍不得让自己和佐助紧密挨着的肌肤分开。铃口又分泌出不少的粘液，粘在两个人的皮肤上，让鸣人大脑黏着成浆糊。  
佐助嘴里还在越来越有技巧的分被吮吸舔咬着鸣人已经红肿的双乳，手指越按越深，往更加紧致温暖的地方挤进去。他胯下的分身已经憋的呈紫红色，粗长的茎身越来越狰狞，连顶端的小孔都大张，一滴滴的淌着粘液，它迫不及待地想要狠狠地进去，进去鸣人身体里面，它只想呆在鸣人的身体里面不出来，大概全世界只有鸣人会用这么温暖这么柔软的姿态来接纳他，包容他的锋利他的坚硬，他只有鸣人了。  
佐助有些急不可耐的插进第二根的手指，在里面用指腹轻轻刮着湿热的肠道。两个人的胯部紧紧贴合在一起，阴囊里的小球也在相互挤压摩擦，快感一波一波的把两个人席卷，鸣人长大着嘴巴，难耐的呻吟声溢出来。佐助手指越伸越进去，他感觉到了鸣人肠道的收缩，他不但摸到了蠕动的肠道，更摸到了里面的皱褶，手指越深里面越黏糊，一下又一下的能感觉到水分润滑起来。  
“鸣人，你湿了”佐助抬起头，用微微红肿的嘴巴对鸣人说。  
佐助动情的脸着实好看，白皙的皮肤衬托着嘴唇越发的性感，鸣人听到这样羞耻的字眼从那张嘴巴里冒出来，一下没有把持住，又射了出来，这次精液还喷到了佐助的胸口上，佐助看起来更加艳丽无边起来。  
佐助漆黑的瞳孔看着再次高潮的鸣人，鸣人蓝色的眼睛水光荡漾，汗湿的脸上满满是情朝的红晕，佐助的眼睛更暗下去几分，把手指抽出来，抬起鸣人的一条腿，他巨大狰狞的肉棒正对着刚刚还没有充分扩张的小孔，仿佛张大嘴巴的巨蟒，要把鸣人吞噬进去。  
鸣人还在粗粗的踹着气，张着嘴巴，还有唾液一丝丝慢慢流下来，两次接连的高潮让他有些脱力。  
佐助紫红色的龟头顶住皱褶松软的穴口，他低头吻住鸣人，一用力粗暴的全部顶了进去！鸣人紧缩的屁股感受到巨大异物的进入疼得他直抽气，偏偏佐助用舌头不停的温柔的抚慰着他，他呜咽着鼬挣扎不开，这次居然没有上次那么痛了。鸣人一动不敢动，他刚刚高潮过的身体还很敏感，他怕死了像上次那样被撕裂的疼痛。  
佐助一寸又一寸的挺进去，又大又圆的龟头肏开深处的肠壁，嶙峋的青筋摩擦着软软的肠壁。他抬起头，额头密布着汗水，两颊发红，舒服得喉咙里发出细微的喘息声，“疼吗？鸣人？”  
第一次做爱，佐助总是担心着鸣人会受伤，会留下心理阴影，总是温柔地要忍不住细细呵护着鸣人，鸣人的菊穴居然会这么舒服，肠道像是先天就为了契合佐助的进攻，一下又一下轻轻吸着这个庞然大物，蠕动的像是温暖的舌头轻轻舐舔着佐助的茎身。  
“不是很疼，我可是九尾人柱力啊”鸣人还是合不上嘴巴，口水流了出来，下巴和脸颊都弄湿了。  
“唔”佐助再也不考虑其他，他像一头被性冲动蒙着眼睛的黑豹，牢牢扣住鸣人的腰部，猛的拔出来又猛的擦进去，粗长的肉棒直直干进深处，鸣人这下更不能哼气，连眼睛都合不上，眼神涣散着，流出了生理性的眼泪。佐助越肏越勇猛，像一只不知疲倦的野兽。他把鸣人就着连着的姿势侧翻了起来，这体喂他进的更深了，他狠狠的横冲直撞，恨不得把两个囊袋也塞进去。鸣人的分身被这么激烈的摩擦又刺激到苏醒，巍巍颤颤的立了起来，一股一股的流着稀薄的精液出来。鸣人的已经完全顾不上其他，他的手轻轻上下撸动着自己的性器，快感已经大大减轻了异物进入的疼痛感，鸣人现在只渴望着再次登顶的感觉。  
佐助一下又一下的往里面挤进去，他胡乱的吻着鸣人的脖子，用力把鸣人那条腿拉得更开方便自己进入，重重的囊袋拍打着鸣人白皙的臀部留下粉红的印记，鸣人肠道里面一点缝隙也没有，紧紧贴合着佐助，佐助跟随着肠道的蠕动更加快速的进出，突然他猛的擦进去，把鸣人的屁股挤压到变形，他的伞端重重的撞击到唯一一块突起的地方。鸣人那种酥麻的感觉迅速爆炸开来，浑身激烈的抖动宛如被点击，快感再次冲向四肢百骸，瞪大眼睛，瞳孔猛然收缩，眼泪和口水更加不可抑制的流了出来，用刀绞紧佐助的分身剧烈的痉挛，他抖动着身体开始噗嗤噗嗤的射精。佐助兴奋得朝着这个突起更加猛烈的撞击，鸣人的高潮一波延续一波，根本停不下来，肠道更加紧紧吸住佐助的茎身不让它动，佐助闷声吭气，重重的快速朝着这个点冲干了几十次，最后一下更加粗暴的顶进去，把鸣人的身体都撞的连接着一起移出去，积蓄已经的快感终于达到了登顶状态，马眼冲着那块突起喷射出液体，一股又一股，仿佛打开的水龙头冲刷着鸣人的敏感点，持续的高潮让鸣人翻着白眼几乎昏阙过去。他感觉自己浑身上下由内而外都被佐助进行了一次属于佐助的洗礼，佐助的味道让他大脑一片空白，却沉溺其中，再也不想出来了。

高潮过后的佐助紧紧的搂着还在意识模糊的鸣人，他把下巴搁到鸣人肩膀上，一条腿紧紧压着鸣人，“是谁教你的下面饿了的话？嗯？”  
"我偷偷看卡卡西看着的《亲热天堂》看到的，里面有个女孩子在丈夫生气后就是这么跟丈夫说的，然后他们就和好了“鸣人嘴巴还是一张一合，初经人事就三次高潮，他再丰沛的查克拉和体力都有点虚脱了。”没想到是这样和好的，佐助我们可以再吵一架“  
鸣人已经完全意识不到自己在说什么了。  
“鸣人，现在祝贺你要当上火影了”，佐助拉开鸣人的身体，眼睛看着还在慢慢流出来自己精液的尚不能合拢的红肿的穴口，就着精液的润滑再一次狠狠的插入进去。  
“恭喜你，我的鸣人~”


End file.
